


One Way or Another

by beetlejuije



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Band Member!Lou Miller, Barmaid!Debbie Ocean, Eventual Smut, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlejuije/pseuds/beetlejuije
Summary: She took her time to study the hustle and bustle on the stage. There was Lou, of course, now tuning her electric guitar. A petite woman was making adjustments on the drums, and another woman with long dreadlocks was talking to Lou with a bass hung around her neck. Debbie wasn’t sure what she had expected, but this... Was The Toussaint?
Relationships: Daphne Kluger/Rose Weil, Daphne Kluger/Tammy, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean, Tammy/Rose Weil
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	1. Find Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck me!” Debbie shouted at herself, her other hand immediately wrapping around the cut, pressing on it.
> 
> “Sure,” said an unfamiliar voice. “But let’s take care of your hand first.”

“Hey, Tam-Tam, help me out,” Debbie called out, trying to figure out what was written on the notepad she was holding. What the hell was it?  _Portobello Road Martini? Pear Tree Martini?_ “Be a dear and read this for me?”

“Are you blind?” The blondie answered. “Pornstar Martini.” Debbie huffed, biting back her complaints about how cramped Tammy’s handwriting was. The bar was packed to the rim that evening. They all needed to work, whining wouldn’t do any good.

Debbie softened up as she watched Tammy rush between the tables, trying her best to keep up with the customers. She let her be and fixed her eyes on the notepad, shaker in the other hand. 

“Mita, will you fill my shoes in five minutes?” She asked, looking at the woman behind the register, “I’ll head to the storehouse, running low on beer.”

“Damn,” Amita said, dryly, “Will we even survive this night?” Debbie shrugged,  _hopefully so_.

“Where’s my Pornstar Martini for table six?” Tammy leaned on the counter, sweaty and wrecked. “Please don’t tell me the passion fruit is eighty-six’ed. I don’t think I can handle one more passive-aggressive customer. I’m like a million-deep already.”

“Calm down, girlfriend, geez,” Debbie tried to ease her before sliding a full glass across the counter. “Here.”

“I love you,” Tammy mouthed before blending back in with the crowd. Debbie and Amita exchanged looks,  _mutual pity_. 

“Off I go,” Debbie saluted at Amita and removed her apron. “Good luck without me around, try not to die.”

Debbie found Danny in the storage room, standing among boxes and barrels, with a checklist in his hand. “Hey, boss,” she greeted her brother.

“Debs, how’s everything out there?”

“Like this,” Debbie pointed at her sweat-stained t-shirt. “Ko’d. Tammy has been trying to figure out a way to easily memorize the orders— no time for writing, my brain has turned into mush shaking drinks and Amita is probably having a mental breakdown right now, trying to replace me. So, better than it has ever been.”

“Things evolved faster then we expected,” Danny admitted. “I know you’ve been tired but two bartenders will start their trials tomorrow. I figured getting the orders in the old school way slowed us down, too, so we’re switching to digital. We’re expecting them to set up the system soon.”

Debbie smiled at him, lifting a box full of beer bottles.

“Thanks, brother,” she hummed while walking towards the door. “You’ve been putting so much effort in this.”

“Oh, and Deborah,” Danny stopped her, “I’ve made an agreement with a local rock band. They will play for us on Fridays, starting tomorrow. I’ve heard them play before, they are good. Their signboard came in today, I set it next to the entrance.”

“Good,” Debbie nodded before turning on her heels and leaving the storage. “I’ll check it out.”

LIVE PERFORMANCE: THE TOUSSAINT

FRIDAY AT 10 P.M.

Debbie was out for a cigarette break when she saw the signboard for the first time the next day. She had forgotten about it after talking to Danny, since trying to calm Tammy down after an asshole had shouted at her for giving him the wrong drink was a cerebral job itself.

She had never heard of them before, surprisingly, as a rock’n roll girl at heart.  _Probably a bunch of bearded men in leather jackets_ , she thought.  _ Interesting name, though. _

When the sun went down and the bar got filled with people, they were all running around the bar like ants, as usual, trying their best to satisfy the crowd.

“Deb,” Debbie was cleaning the counter when Tammy touched her shoulder. “Deb, I think we’re out of beer again.”

“You gotta be kidding me,” Debbie let out a groan, setting her apron aside.  How come these people drank so fast?!

“M sorry,” Tammy muttered. “Chop-chop. People are waiting. You know I can’t leave. Mita will cover you.”

_If the hat fits_... Debbie took a deep breath. She went to the storage and chose one of the biggest boxes, hoping it would save her some time before she had to come here again. She turned off the lights with her elbow and was ready to leave the room when she suddenly tripped, dropping the box.

“Perfect,” Debbie laughed hysterically. “Just what I need.” She kneeled, opening the box to see the loss. Two bottles were broken only, thanks God. She reached into the box to remove the broken pieces, it felt disgusting, all sticky and wet and— she felt a piece cut her palm deep.

“Fuck me!” Debbie shouted at herself, her other hand immediately wrapping around the cut, pressing on it.

“Sure,” said an unfamiliar voice. “But let’s take care of your hand first.”

Debbie looked up and her gaze hit a pair of blue eyes. The woman was leaning against the door, arms crossed. She was tall, probably taller than Debbie. Her platinum blonde bob framed her face perfectly along with overgrown bangs. She was wearing red leather pants with matching boots, a blue velvet jacket— on a black waistcoat, which left her cleavage exposed, flashing the tie and many necklaces resting between her breasts.

“Let me help you,” she offered while walking towards Debbie. “Here,” she pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and wrapped it around Debbie’s hand. “Don’t worry, it’s clean. Apply pressure on it. This should do until we get our hands on an emergency kit.”

“Thank you,” the brunette said. “I’m Debbie.”

“I know,” the woman nodded, causing Debbie’s eyebrows raise. “Call me Lou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @witchcrat  
> Twitter: @chicuitita


	2. Meet Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie shifted her attention to Lou while wiping dry some glasses. She could sing, her voice sounded different than it did when she was talking. Deeper, firmer... Sexier? It felt like the lyrics found their way out of her mouth on their own, dancing with the chords coming out of her guitar.

“Well, this...” Debbie handed Lou a glass full of Gibson. “Is for saving my life. I could bleed to death.”

“Sure, I’m glad you survived.” Lou said, chuckling at Debbie’s words. “But this...” She pointed at the glass. “Has to wait a little, because I have to go now.”

It took a while for Debbie to comprehend what Lou was saying, since apparently she was too busy trying to memorize the details of her face the whole time, hypnotized. Lou was beautiful. No, she was  _stunning_. She might have been one of the most attractive women Debbie had seen, even— but she would  _never_ say that out loud.

Had Lou just stated she had to go? Why would she leave at this hour? Debbie kept looking at the blondie, confused. _The band hadn’t even showed up yet_.

Lou barged in Debbie’s thinking, caressing her cheek with the back of her hand, making her shiver at the feeling of cold metal rings against her face.

“Set this aside for me, _baby girl_ , I certainly will come back at the end of the night to get it.”

Lou hopped off the chair before Debbie managed to say anything, and lurked out of the sight, leaving her jaw-dropped. If a man called Debbie  _that_ , or touched her like  _that_ , she would break his hand in three places. What the fuck did just happen? She doubted there had been a time someone blew her away like this, though solely looking at Lou made her chimes ring.

“Would you look at that?” Tammy mocked, laughing. She leaned towards Debbie and brushed her fingers against her face, just like Lou did. “Get a room, girlfriend. You let her eye-fuck you raw.”

“No, I didn’t,” Debbie protested before desperately trying to change the subject. “Archangel?”

“Fallen Angel,” Tammy corrected, presumably deciding to let her friend get away with it. 

“Tam-Tam?” Debbie spoke again, nervously, while starting to prepare the cocktail Tammy asked for.

“Hm?”

“Do you know who she is?”

“Well,” Tammy said, pointing at the stage.

There she was. There she was, with a guitar case in her hand. She had taken her jacket off, showing off her muscular arms and delicious looking milk white skin. Debbie tried to collect herself.  _Fucking hormones_.

She took her time to study the hustle and bustle on the stage. There was Lou, of course, now tuning her electric guitar. A petite woman was making adjustments on the drums, and another woman with long dreadlocks was talking to Lou with a bass hung around her neck. Debbie wasn’t sure what she had expected, but this... Was  _The Toussaint_?

“Stop staring, bird,” Tammy laughed at her. “Even I can feel you’re getting yourself wet and sticky.”

“Oh, bite me,” Debbie said, putting her off.

When the irregular chords and rattling had come to an end and all the members took their places on the stage, the whole bar lapsed into the silence. Lou tapped twice on the microphone before starting to talk.

“Thanks for accompanying us on our opening night. I’m your lead Lou. Say hello to my fellow members, Constance on the drums and Nine Ball on the bass. You’re listening to The Toussaint.”

Constance knocked her drumsticks together three times, before a familiar rhythm filled Debbie’s ears. It was nothing other than Blondie’s _One Way or Another_.

“Tequila Sunrise for table thirteen,” Tammy ordered. “I’m starting to think they’re here for you, you know. Playing from your favorite band and all.”

“I’m starting to think Danny’s pitying me had come to a point where he decided to do this,” Debbie said.

“Possible,” Tammy playfully agreed. “She’s hot though, I’m sure she’s good in bed too. You better fuck her.”

“You better fuck yourself,” Debbie replied, handing Tammy her order.

“I don’t have to,” Tammy said, right before joining the throng. “Daphne and Rose take care of me just right.”

“Sure,” Debbie muttered to herself, “Fucking minx.”

Debbie shifted her attention to Lou while wiping dry some glasses. She could sing, her voice sounded different than it did when she was talking. Deeper, firmer...  _Sexier_? It felt like the lyrics found their way out of her mouth on their own, dancing with the chords coming out of her guitar. 

When Lou approached to the microphone to sing the last few lines, she lifted her head as if she knew exactly where to look at and her eyes got locked with Debbie’s, effortlessly. She eyed Debbie from head to foot, and she winked at her, grinning.

Then the song ended— and Debbie shook her head, trying to get herself out of the hypotonic state she was in. She couldn’t dare to recklessly watch Lou play and sing for the rest of the night. Even though the woman caught her eyes a couple of times, she looked away after letting her eyes wander on her for a few seconds.

“Do you think you’ll be able to stop undressing her with your eyes and prepare a Bloody Mary?”

“Jesus, Tammy, stop sneaking up on me!” Debbie shouted at the blondie. “I’m not doing... _That.”_

__

“You might as well be thinking about  how well she’d fuck you.” Tammy suggested. “Don’t you dare tell me you don’t like her. You can’t con your best friend.”

__

“Well, she’s hot,” Debbie admitted. “But that’s it.”

__

“Sure,” Tammy said. “Give me my Mary and I’m off, listening to you lie is beyond unbearable.”

__

Orders kept coming increasingly after The Toussaint’s performance had ended completely, so Debbie got to work, shaker in one hand, notepad in the other.

__

“You owe me a drink,” Debbie was caught unprepared when she heard the voice that made her heart skip a beat.

__

“I think I do,” she nodded, awkwardly smiling at Lou and starting to fix her a Gibson, again. “You guys were really good up there.”

__

“Mediocre,” Lou replied, shrugging.

__

“Here, your drink,” Debbie said while handing her a glass— then opposed, “Don’t sell yourself short, Lou. Everyone adores you. I guess you own the place now.”

__

“Why thanks, Debbie,” Lou laughed.  Sure, Debbie thought. _Say my name. Do it sexily, too. Do you want to eat me here, or take me out?_

__

“Girlfriend?” Tammy’s voice interrupted them. Debbie knew Tammy realized she needed some air to elude under Lou’s thumb. She felt hot, starstruck and overwhelmed, and probably looked like that too. “You can go out for a cigarette break, I’ll take care of... Lou, isn’t it?”

__

Debbie muttered a  thank you and removed her apron before skedaddling, not looking behind. She left the bar and lit a cigarette, and only then she got the guts to glance back inside. Lou was listening to Tammy talk, sipping her drink. 

__

Debbie leaned against the wall and smoked as she wondered how it would feel being like Tammy. Bold, talkative and reckless. She had survived the day, at least, one way or another. 

__

She threw her cigarette on the ground and put it out, stepping on it, and she looked inside once more; but Lou wasn’t there anymore, and Tammy was out of sight as well.

__

“I can’t believe you didn’t let me have one more beer!”

__

She saw two women leaving the bar, arguing.  _Nine Ball and Constance,_ Debbie thought.  _Lou’s friends, from the band._

__

“You’d already had three, Constance. It’s almost two, why don’t you give me a break?”

__

Debbie smiled and closed her eyes. It had been an utterly tiring day, and she just wanted to go home.

__

“You tell me. We’ve just met, but I’m down for it if you propose...”

__

When she opened her eyes, she saw Lou with her guitar case on her back, getting out of the bar. Before Debbie knew what was happening, she winked at her, then turned around and vanished into the blue.

__

Propose  _what_? What the hell did that mean?

__

Debbie had decided to leave it be, and was about to get back into the bar— when she realized the new neon sign above her head. She was going to kill Danny.

__

_Why aren’t we naked yet?_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @witchcrat  
> Twitter: @chicuitita


	3. Win Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie closed her eyes as Lou’s lips brushed hers, melting into the moment. Whatever was happening between the two of them, she would go with the flow.

Debbie hopelessly looked at the computer screen in front of her. Why did people want to drink these, while they could drink some fine wine or simply beer? Blushing Lady, White Russian, Last Word... _Show off,_ she thought, getting to work. They were out of Triple Sec, and she needed to figure out if she could fix a Lynchburg Lemonade without it.

“Mita,” Debbie called out to her friend, “What do you think would happen if I prepared a Lynchburg Lemonade with freshly-squeezed orange juice?”

“You expect me to know?” Amita replied, “I barely know how to pour wine into a glass without spilling it.”

“You’d _ruin_ it,”

Debbie looked up to see Lou with a huge grin on her face. She couldn’t believe how the woman managed to show up whenever she embarrassed herself or was in trouble. It wasn’t even Friday, what was she doing here?

“You wouldn’t want any pulp in your Lynchburg Lemonade,” Lou explained. “Unless you want it to be undrinkable. Fix a Whiskey Sour instead. They’ll like it.”

“And how do you know so much about cocktails?” Debbie asked almost mockingly, raising her brows.

“I’d been in bar business before The Toussaint. I’d been very good, too. In three years, I’d been able to tell who drank what just by looking at them.”

“No fucking way,” Debbie demurred.

“Mm, want to bet?”

Debbie didn’t bother to reply, focusing on the cocktail she had just started to prepare, _a Whiskey Sour_. Lou’s cockiness was almost unbearable, yet tempting. How confident, how dominating she was...

“I’m waiting for an answer,” Lou demanded. “You owe me for helping you. Consider this a little game. If I win, you’ll do whatever I want.”

Debbie couldn’t help but wonder what Lou would have her do. She thought about what Lou said the other day.  _We’ve just met, but I’m down for it if you propose. _She was a know-it-all, exceedingly so; and she was demanding— Debbie was somehow sure she would ask for something provocative. She ached to find it out.

“Fine, but if I win, you’re replacing me for a day.”

“Deal,” Lou agreed, nodding, before gesturing at Tammy, who had just finished getting an order. “Tammy, come here, babe. I need you for a second.”

“You better don’t take long,” Tammy warned. “My girlfriends are here and I just convinced them to have a quickie in the storage and—“

“Say less,” Lou advised, stopping Tammy from oversharing more. “Your favorite drink is wine, am I right?”

“Right. It makes me feel naughty, but in a good way. Now if you’ll excuse me... Two beautiful women are waiting for me in the storage. Join us if you want to.”

“Fuck off,” Debbie said, before looking at Lou and protesting. “Come on, everyone loves wine. That was a lucky guess. What about that girl?”

Lou studied the girl Debbie had pointed at. “Boho outfit, backpack covered in pins... She gives off hippie vibes to me. She didn’t ask for an ashtray, so she probably doesn’t smoke. The table she’s sitting at is for six but she arrived first.”

Debbie watched Lou with suspicion when she looked back at her, determined. “Beer. Most probably light.”

Debbie raised her brows as she watched Amita take the girl’s order, “We’ll see. She’s at table nineteen.”

They both fixed their eyes on the screen before them, and then the order dropped in. _Corona Light, 12 fl. oz._

Debbie huffed, “Ha, the most common order.”

“So you’re playing hard.” Lou muttered, shaking her head. “A’right, pick someone else.”

“The guy at table five, there,” Debbie pointed.

“Around his fifties, balding. Probably here for the girls. And ugh, he’s wearing the ugliest shirt I’ve ever seen. You’ll get mad at me but he’ll also order a beer.”

Debbie started to lose her hope when she saw Lou was right  _again,_ but she still objected. “It’s all about luck, you know, statistics. Seventy percent of the customers drink beer, so... It’s normal.”

Lou laughed at Debbie. She wasn’t willing to give up at all. “Do you see the lady who just entered, the one in pink? She’s not going to drink beer. Vodka.” Lou said, sounding so sure and confident. She had every right to do so, because she turned out to be correct, _again._

“Well, Sherlock... What about _me?_ ” Debbie inquired, “What do you think I’d drink?”

The blondie laughed as if she had been expecting Debbie to ask the exact question. “You’re more of a Rum and Coke girl, but I bet your go-to is a martini. To _show off._ ”

_Bingo._ Debbie looked at the woman jaw-dropped. How could Lou know so damn much, while the only thing Debbie knew about her was that she was a _super hot_ ex-barmaid who now played in a band.

“Personalities tell so much about tastes,” Lou said, leaning towards Debbie, breath licking Debbie’s face. “Rum and Coke is just like you. It has a bittersweet taste at first but it blows your mind if you let it do so. Just one little sip, and you’re _addicted_.”

Debbie closed her eyes as Lou’s lips brushed hers, melting into the moment. Whatever was happening between the two of them, she would go with the flow.

“I have a rehearsal,” Lou whispered against her lips, before withdrawing and leaving Debbie in anticipation. “I really need to go, but I haven’t forgotten our bet yet. Wear something  _red_ on Friday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @witchcrat  
> Twitter: @chicuitita


	4. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought we had a bet,” Lou hissed, lips finding Debbie’s neck, biting hard and earning a moan. “Why aren’t you wearing red?”

Debbie’s heart was beating harder on Friday. Her eyes were glued to the clock as she kept preparing the drinks, messing them up off-and-on out of excitement. The state she’d been in, for sure, was obvious to everyone in the bar. Debbie had always been truly serious when it came to her job, and seeing her mix up the orders, anxiously roam around, and even take small shots every now and then— was not usual. At all. Debbie flinched as Tammy loudly hit her tray on the counter, pulling her back into the reality.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Tammy?! Geez.”

“No, bird, what the fuck is wrong with _you_? You’ve been head-in-the-clouds since your shift started.” Tammy uttered. “This is about Lou, isn’t it? I knew you’d been wanting to get fucked by her but I didn’t realize you’d been this passionate about it.”

“I don’t know what you’re saying,” Debbie slurred over. “Now take this Vodka Sunrise and your bullshit and buzz off, won’t you?”

“Well, if you say so...” Tammy shook her head and took the drink as Debbie ordered, before blending into the crowd. “I’m glad you don’t have feelings for her, then. She’s a total _womanizer_.”

“She is,” Debbie whispered to herself. Lou  was one and it drove Debbie mad, but it didn’t affect Lou’s gravitation at all. If anything, it made her look even better, yummier, hotter. _Fuck,_ Debbie thought. She was one of the reasons why Lou was called a womanizer, and honestly, she hated to be one.

She felt the thrill she’d been feeling since the morning slowly fade away as she realized she was not special in Lou’s eyes. She was just some evidence for Lou to prove herself she could get anyone lick her boots, and she hated with her whole heart to be one.

Her non-existent weal decreased even more when she saw Lou and her friends enter the bar, chatting and laughing. It didn’t take too long for Debbie to realize the young woman following the crew. Her dangerously high platform pumps were piercing the floor, drawing so much attention to her, and so did her little _red_ dress. 

Debbie wished this all was a very, very cruel joke on her, or that she disappeared into the thin air. She nervously tugged at the hem of her white shirt dress as she watched the woman seat at the front row. She had no idea if it was possible to set someone on fire just by looking at them but if it was, she was about to burn the shit out of that woman.

“Debbie, are you alright? You seem kinda... On edge.” Amita worriedly asked, helping her to come to her senses.

“I’m okay,” Debbie answered. Her eyes were now fixed on Lou, who was talking with the woman as she made adjustments on the microphone. “Just tired, that’s all.”

“You’re wearing yourself out, Debbie,” Amita warned her. “You know, you can pass it on to me if things are too much. Tammy will help me with the drinks.”

“Thank you, Mita. I’ll get your help if it ever becomes unbearable.” Amita patted her shoulder and left, and Lou was now looking directly in her eyes with a grin on her face, and Debbie felt as if it was a contest— she wasn’t going to look away. _Bring it on_ , Debbie thought. Lou was trying to lure her away as she did to other women? It was time she had brought it all on.

When the group finalized their preparations and started the show, she leaned against the counter and stared at the stage. There would be neither peeps nor any blushing today. She wanted, she _needed_ Lou to know that she wasn’t a soft touch.

When the first notes of Led Zeppelin’s _I Can’t Quit You Baby_ filled the bar, Debbie closed her eyes to take a moment. The band was good, but they were even better tonight. They always played with indulgence, but this time was somehow different. Lou was touching her guitar’s strings even more passionately today, Nine Ball’s t-shirt was all sweaty out of effort and Constance looked alarmingly serious.

“I love this song!” Chirped an unfamiliar voice which belonged to no other than the sex kitten Lou had brought. “Look at her, she’s so hooked on it that she’s gotten all sweaty, poor thing.”

“Yeah, poor thing,” Debbie repeated tongue-in-cheek. She desperately hoped she wouldn’t perpetrate a crime, _not tonight_. “Is she your girlfriend?”

“No, my fiancée,” the woman corrected her, smiling. Debbie nearly dropped the wine glass she was cleaning, shocked. Fiancée? Lou had a fucking fiancée, and she still shamelessly flirted with her, undressed her with her eyes and nearly kissed her nonetheless? She would surely be breaking some laws tonight, that was for sure. _I’m going to kill Lou_ , Debbie thought. _Oh, I’m going to kill her so, so good. _

Soon after, the woman called out to the band who was now taking a break, “Leslie, come here baby. Let’s get you a drink, you’ve gotten yourself all sticky and tired.”

First, confusion took over Debbie’s mind. Then Nine Ball walked over them and passionately kissed the woman. The second thing Debbie felt was a cocktail of relief and embarrassment smashing through her body. _Leslie_. Of course, the illustrious Nine Ball had a real name— and apparently she also had a fucking fiancée.  Debbie felt slightly bad for shaming Lou for nothing, even though she didn’t do it out loud. 

“Will you be a  good girl and fix me a Long Island Iced Tea?” _Speak_ _of the devil_... Debbie huffed upon hearing Lou’s order. She knew making it would take long, and she knew that it was hard to get just right. It was a sure thing that Lou was doing it on purpose. She wanted Debbie to suffer.

“Do you always order the most complicated drinks on purpose?” Debbie asked as she reached up to the shelf to get the bottles she needed.

“Only if I like the barmaid so much.”

Debbie chuckled at Lou’s playful answer and asked again, filling her shaker with ice, “For clarification?”

“No,” Lou answered. “To enjoy the sight longer.”

Debbie trailed into silence and kept preparing Lou’s order with a brief smile on her face. The last twenty minutes of the break passed with Nine Ball and Constance’s arguing over pointless things and Debbie and Lou’s exchanging looks.

After the band got on the stage again, Debbie realized she could actually get on well with Nine Ball’s girlfriend, April. It had been the first time in Debbie’s entire life that she let jealousy get the best of her, and she would make sure it would never happen again.

April frowned in confusion as she heard the last song of the night. “Well, this song wasn’t on their repertoire today. They were supposed to finish with Black Dog.”

Debbie as well wasn’t familiar with the song unlike she had been earlier. It was French, surprisingly, and it sounded beautiful, even more beautiful on Lou’s lips. She could feel Lou’s eyes on hers, on all over her body throughout the whole performance. She didn’t need to speak French to understand what Lou was saying. Still, she couldn’t help but ask, “What is she saying?”

“And you saved me from boredom for sure, and I melted under your eyes. You're spectacularly beautiful, and I'm trapped in your skin,” April answered her. “Candide Crush. The name of the song, I mean.”

Debbie set her eyes on Lou again, bolder this time. They didn’t have to talk to communicate. Debbie could see the hunger growing in Lou’s eyes as she hit the last few notes, and she was sure Lou could see how impatient she was getting, too. After the song ended, Lou pointed at the corridor leading to the storage with her eyes. Debbie took a deep breath, removed her apron and obeyed, entering the dim corridor. Before she knew what was happening, she found herself pressed against the wall, with nowhere to escape.

“I thought we had a bet,” Lou hissed, lips finding Debbie’s neck, biting hard and earning a moan. “Why aren’t you wearing red?”

“I don’t think that’s your business,” She provoked. She wanted to see how far Lou could get, to push her limits. She swallowed and looked up, only to see Lou’s eyes burning with hellfire. 

Lou’s tongue trailed on her neck to find a soft spot and she bit and suck once more. “Will you answer my question, or should I use some force?”

Before Debbie even got to think about what she meant by using force, she felt Lou’s lips on hers. In contrast with Lou’s lips, it wasn’t a soft kiss; it was a demanding one, a moan-winning, waited-for-ages, wet and sloppy one. Debbie could feel her knees go weak and she held onto Lou’s shoulders, trying to prevent herself from falling. Lou was responsive, lifting her up and Debbie instinctively wrapped her legs around Lou’s waist. She clung to Lou more, losing herself into the kiss. It didn’t feel unfamiliar. It felt more like a déjà vu as their lips found their way as if they had done this a million times before, over and over.

“Why aren’t you wearing red?” Lou inquired again after they parted their lips, letting Debbie down and gasping for air.

“I am,” Debbie replied. She took one of Lou’s hands and let it wander under her dress, allowing Lou to explore her body, as well as her lacy lingerie. “It’s... It’s red.”

“Good girl,” Lou groaned upon the answer she got. Her hand reached to Debbie’s hair and tugged, as the other pushed her panties to the side and found the sensitive bundle of nerves, drawing a loud moan from Debbie’s lips. “Be careful, Debbie. You don’t want to get caught, do you?”

Debbie nodded and bit her lip to keep quiet, eyes on Lou’s. Lou smirked, approving her effort to not get caught; and as a reward, she pushed two fingers inside her, and they went all the way in, easily.

“Look at how wet you are,” Lou chuckled. “You love this, don’t you? Skirt pooled around your waist, my fingers pumping inside you where anyone could find us and see how needy you are?”

Debbie whimpered, and Lou kept curling her fingers inside her, hitting the right spots and bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Debbie’s body trembled under Lou’s, feeling the pleasure build up with every word, every stroke and every twist. The realization of the fact that someone could find them like this— see her being ravished, devoured by Lou was enough to roll her eyes back in her head.

She was nearly there, close, so close that she could feel the well-known warmness of climax tingling her stomach— and all at once Lou pulled her fingers out of her, leaving her frantic and in anticipation on the edge, her cunt pulsing and clenching around nothing.

“People are probably waiting for us to _come_.” Lou leaned in close, leaving a small kiss on Debbie’s lips. “Let’s not make them wait, huh?”

“Lou,” Debbie whimpered. “Lou, please.”

“Just think of how good it will feel when you finally come,” Lou said, then handed her a piece of paper. “Here, you are all mine next Saturday.”

Before Debbie could say anything, Lou started walking, leaving her unsatisfied and wrecked and dripping. Debbie took a glance at the paper Lou gave her, and she realized it was a concert ticket. Fleetwood Mac. Lou was about to get back into the crowd— and then she turned around and raced up to Debbie, to kiss her one more time.

“I can’t quit you,” she said, causing Debbie feel for the first time in her life, she was doing the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @witchcrat  
> Twitter: @chicuitita


	5. Get Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt like there was Lou, and Lou only. It felt like she would choose Lou over and over and over. Without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat.

I.

It was a torturous biding. Debbie had checked her watch a million times that day, waiting for her date to appear. Lou hadn’t let her know when she’d be there, and they hadn’t exchanged numbers either. It was Debbie’s day off (thanks to Tammy), but they had agreed on meeting at the bar. So there she was, ridiculously early, walking around with a wine glass in her hand which was instantly getting refilled, rushing to the bathroom every now and then in order to freshen up and check if her dress was still covering where it’s supposed to.

“Isn’t The Pussy Magnet here yet?” Tammy asked right before slapping Debbie’s ass. “You lookin’ sexy.”

“Thanks, bird,” Debbie smiled at her friend, playfully rolling her eyes. Everyone had seen her stolen kisses and touches with Lou last week and even if they hadn’t, Tammy would have known something was going on. She knew Debbie better than Debbie knew herself. “She’ll probably be here soon.”

Lou caught her in front of the mirror, during one of her bathroom breaks, while she was fixing her lipstick. Debbie’s heart skipped a beat when she saw her. Her usual suits were replaced by a striped, chic turtleneck and her hair was put in a perfectly messy bun. How breathtaking, how ethereal she looked. Everything about her looked just right. Then when she walked towards Debbie, hugged her from behind and kissed her neck, everything about her felt just right. But there was something else she felt, _something stiff_ — Debbie swallowed, not sure of the game Lou was playing.

“Lou,” Debbie murmured, cautiously. “Lou, are you _packing_?”

“I thought you would like it,” Lou said, nipping at her lover’s ear and pressing the shaft harder against her body. “Don’t you?”

“I like it,” answered Debbie as she ground on the toy, desperately looking for more friction. “Yes, I love it, I love— here, Lou, please. I need it now,”

“You are tempting...” Lou kissed her once. “And fuck, you are so hot. Aren’t I lucky?” Lou kissed her twice. “But you’re gonna be a good girl and wait.”

“At least let me taste it,” Debbie said, “Don’t you want to know how good I’ll look with my lips around your cock?”

“Oh, I do,” Lou said, rocking her hips against Debbie’s. “But I’d rather you wait. We’re getting late. Find me when you’ve caught your breath.”

She left a quick kiss on Debbie’s lips before turning around and leaving her alone. This was the second time Debbie was left ruined, core throbbing, dripping; and she had too much pride to let Lou enjoy this game on her own. So as soon as she managed to collect herself she reapplied her lipstick once more, took her thong off (which was so embarrassingly wet that you could smell how turned on she was) and made sure she hid it well in her palm before she left the bathroom.

Lou was there talking to Tammy, they were both laughing and Debbie was not surprised that she was the topic of their conversation. “Debbie woke up in the same bed with four strangers that day,” she could hear Tammy say as she approached to them.

“The orgy story, again?” Debbie huffed. “Be creative, girlfriend. It’s getting old. Oh and, Lou...” She lowered her voice and kissed right below Lou’s ear before pressing their palms together and lending her the underwear, “You better fuck me _so hard_ that you have to gag me with this tonight.”

Lou didn’t say anything, though Debbie could see there was a quick change in her expression. It was hard to understand either she was mad at her or she wanted to bend her over the counter right that instant. Maybe both. “Let’s go,” Lou demanded, voice firm. 

“I haven’t said my goodbyes yet,” Debbie whined, put on a fake smile and left before waiting for Lou to answer. She made her way around the bar, taking her time, saying goodbye even to people she’d usually never talk to, giving instructions to the new trainees... She could feel Lou’s gaze all over her body, burning everywhere it touched, tracking her every move, and she felt proud. Knowing that Lou wanted to have her so badly made every second of meaningless small talk worth it. Once she was satisfied and the heat between her legs had gotten even more intense with excitement, she decided to make it stop. Therefore she made her way back to Lou and tugged her towards the exit, fingers intertwined.

“You fucking slut!” Debbie could hear Tammy shout after her, laughing.

II.

She’d had some alone time to spend with Lou before the concert started. They had sat on the grass, Debbie on Lou’s lap, drank beer, exchanged many kisses and many touches— careful not to go too far. The conversation between them had started off smoothly, it felt like they had known each other since forever. The more Debbie had gotten to know Lou, the more she’d realized she wasn’t as cold and arrogant as she seemed to be.

“Why music?” Debbie had asked. “Why guitar, why rock? Why... The Toussaint?”

“Hard questions. I don’t think I have enough time to answer all of them but I can explain why I chose rock.” Lou had smiled as she had taken a sip from her beer. “Sometimes I need loud voices to ease the ones in my head— to stop overthinking,” she had admitted, reaching out to play with Debbie’s hair. “So... That’s why I chose rock.”

Fleetwood Mac was a delight. Debbie had seen them perform several times over the years and it always was. Though something was different this time. Even though she loved concerts, they had always made her feel anxious— except this time. There she was, arms around Lou’s neck, dancing, breathing the same air with her as Lou whispered the lyrics against her lips. She’d never related to Songbird this much before. _‘Cause she felt that when she was with Lou, it was alright. She knew it was right._

She felt Lou everywhere. Heavy breaths danced across her face, sweat mingled sweetly, their movements fizzed and bubbled. Lou’s hands felt warm on her waist, her thumbs drawing caressing her skin. She parted her lips and let her tongue meet Lou’s, initiating a wet, sloppy kiss. Her breath hitched and knees weakened as she melted more into the touch. It felt like there was Lou, and Lou only. It felt like she would choose Lou over and over and over. Without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. And it was there that she realised that Tammy was right when she said she didn’t just like Lou. She _loved_ Lou. She was in love with Lou.

She pictured herself in that moment, in Lou’s arms forever and it seemed like the perfect future. Feeling Lou’s touch, hearing her voice, loving her, forever.

Debbie had always thought it would be disastrous to fall in love with someone so quickly, but whatever was going on between Lou and herself felt just so true. She had been with countless people before. But she’d soon realized they were relationships based on mutual sympathy, and nothing more. This feeling was something entirely new, though she couldn’t feel safer with it. _I love you._ She loved Lou. _I love you._ She let the words linger in her mind for a moment and imagined how it would sound on her lips. _I love you._

She might have seemed a little off, which made Lou inquire as she deepened her embrace. “Deb? Are you alright?”

“Would you be scared if I said I love you?” Debbie whispered. She wanted to regret what she said but the words tasted sinfully sweet. She felt Lou’s body tighten under her touch. “I didn’t mean to make you uncom—“

“I love you,” Lou’s words interrupted her. Debbie thought she was imagining things until she continued,

“No, Debbie, I wouldn’t be scared. I’m in love with you.”

Lou elaborated her statement with another kiss, and oh, Debbie could swear she saw a real spark between them. Lou was loving her, with every single movement of her lips. The kiss was less fevered, both slowing things down to savor each other. They were creating a harmony now, their moans echoing around them and lingering in the air when they finally pulled away.

“I love you,” Debbie repeated her words. Over and over and over... “I love you, I love you, I love you...”

And they kissed again, lips crushing against each other, until Debbie’s “I love you”s left their place to moans. There were dozens, hundreds of people around them swaying to the music; but it was as though the area swallowed itself, until there was them, only ever them. Debbie’s hands reached up to cup Lou’s neck as one of Lou’s hands traveled down between them, lightly pressing against Debbie’s core. Debbie whimpered into the kiss and pushed herself harder towards Lou’s palm.

Debbie then noticed the tension had been always there, her body still begged to be touched by Lou as the heat between her legs burned like hellfire. “We should go elsewhere.” she said, placing her hand over Lou’s on her crotch, breathing heavily.

“Where?”

“Wherever you can fuck me.”

III.

Every single second was more unbearable than the last, Lou’s hand was almost everywhere she could reach as she drove— neglecting where Debbie needed to be touch the most. It was not until Lou’s touch left her skin that she realized they arrived home. Her legs were shaking uncontrolledly, and she wasn’t sure if she would make it to the entrance, let pass the apartment.

It was all a blur how she managed to unlocked the door and they went inside, and she couldn’t care less as her back banged hard into the wall and Lou’s hands and lips found their way back on her body all of a sudden. She pulled her dress up, giving Lou more space before she grabbed her hair and demanded, “You owe me so much. Finish what you have started.”

Lou surprisingly obeyed and knelt before her, breathed a quick puff of cold air against Debbie’s dripping pussy before diving right into it along with God knew how many fingers, making Debbie shudder and gasp. It felt better than anything Debbie could have ever imagined and everything she had experienced before.

Lou was a damn expert. Her tongue was perfect, firm and wet against her clit, her hands were perfect as well, strong and secure on the perfect places, and their rhythm was fast and harsh, and Debbie found herself rocking with it and moaning. 

The next thing she knew, she was coming all around Lou’s fingers, and she doubted she’d lasted more than a minute. _More,_ it was all she could think of. _More._

“Show me where the bed is,” Lou said and stood up, wiping Debbie’s juice off her chin with the back of her hand. “Since you wanted to come so badly today, why don’t we see how many times I can make you come until you can’t take it anymore?”

“Yes,” Debbie whimpered. “Yes, please.” Their lips met again, and Debbie moaned upon the taste of herself on Lou’s tongue. She led them into the bedroom, taking her dress off completely and helping Lou get rid of her clothing on the way. Lou’s naked body against hers felt like heaven— no, it was much more sinful and much better, and Debbie felt as though she’d never get enough of the feeling.

Lou looked like a Greek goddess on her bed, her soft skin shining under the dim light, necklaces still resting around her neck, and a delicious looking strap-on between her legs. Debbie crawled on the bed and climbed on top of Lou, stood on her knees and there it was, she could feel the tip of the toy pushing her entrance. “Let me?”

Lou didn’t answer, just kept their eyes locked while she reached one hand between Debbie’s legs, wrapping it around the toy and sliding the entire length of it inside her in one quick push despite its wide girth. A shaky scream left Debbie’s throat which was loud enough to possibly be heard by her neighbors.

When her hips met Lou’s and she felt the leather straps against her inner thighs, Debbie had to take a moment to breathe, to enjoy the feeling of being so full, before she could start to force her legs to work again. The shaft was so thick and long that it stretched Debbie, making her clench around it. She gulped as she moved her hips. It was big, bigger than the most she had ever taken. With a whine, she started moving faster, chasing her release that was not too far to grasp, almost letting the strap-on slide out of her entirely before she fell back down.

“I want you to watch yourself,” Lou demanded as she pointed at the full-length mirror next to the bed. “I want you to see how fucking hot you look riding me— how good I’m making you feel.” 

So Debbie did. She looked much more decent than she thought she would, since on the inside, her soul flared white-hot. Lou was within her, filling her, satisfying her in every way. Fucking her, loving her, ruining her, hitting just the right spots...

It didn’t take long before Debbie’s “fuck”s and “more”s and “right there”s were replaced by screams and irregular breaths, and she could feel something different building inside her— a familiar feeling, yet not something she experienced so often. “A-ah, fuck, Lou, that’s my g-spot! Hngh, I’m gonna—“ Debbie moaned, and then it happened, a gush of wetness spurted from her core and hit Lou’s naked chest, dripping down to her stomach.

Lou laughed in awe, touching the wetness between her breasts before pulling Debbie into another kiss. “This,” she said between her kisses, “This is worth everything. And I want to see how many more times I can make you do that. Now, get off,” Lou stopped Debbie from starting to move her hips again, grabbing her waist tightly. “On all fours.”

Debbie obeyed, hissing at the absence of the toy. Thankfully, Lou didn’t make her wait and filled her in a single stroke again, and after letting her muscles adjust for a few seconds, began pistoning in and out at a brutal speed, causing Debbie’s eyes roll behind her head.

Debbie soon stopped counting the orgasms Lou was giving her, having one right after another. She could hear Lou’s breath fasten as she kept moving inside her, the grasp on her waist had gotten shaky and sloppy as Lou started groaning, whimpering, moaning Debbie’s name— and then she felt Lou collapse over her back, trembling, wrapping her arms around Debbie’s waist as she tried hard to steady herself.

“Lou... Did you just—“

“I guess I did,” Lou chuckled before starting to pepper kisses all over Debbie’s back.

“I’m gonna get horny to the memory of this for the rest of my life,” Debbie said, laughing.

“Mm, I’m not done with you yet.” Lou murmured, still trying to catch her breath. “You know, you didn’t give me your panties for nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @witchrat  
> Twitter: @chicuitita


End file.
